Shark (Jaws)
The Shark, also known as Jaws and Bruce, is the monster shark that appeared as the main antagonist of the Jaws series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaws vs The Meg * Megalodon (Jurassic Fight Club) vs Shark (Jaws) (Abandoned) * Mosasaurs vs Jaws (Completed) * Orca Vs Jaws * Jaws vs. Sharktopus (Completed) * Jaws vs Sharpedo * Jaws vs. Slenderman '(Completed) 'Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * King Shark (DC Comics) * Mako the Shark (Savage Dragon) * Tiger Shark (Marvel Comics) History The great white shark is sometimes referred to as the “perfect predator,” having no natural predators. Great whites have been around, practically unchanged, for approximately 16 million years. They inhabit many of the world’s oceans, and are greatly feared everywhere. Jaws is a spectacularly large great white, being far larger than any great white scientifically measured. Nothing is known about Jaws’ history before he showed up in 1975 at Amity Island, Massachusetts, which is otherwise known as Martha’s Vineyard. Once he arrived, Jaws quickly made his presence known, killing four people. Many thrill seekers arrived to try to kill the shark, but only oceanographer Matt Hooper came to study the shark. Eventually, the local police chief, Martin Brody, teamed up with Hooper and professional shark hunter, Bartholomew Quint, to find and kill Jaws. In the resulting attempt, Jaws killed Quint and heavily damaged his boat before he was killed by Chief Brody. Jews, sometimes known as Bruce, had a similar sized mate, called Brucette, and a son, named Vengeance. There was also another, similar sized great white, which terrorized Seaworld in Orlando, Florida, but that shark may or may not have been related to Bruce. Death Battle Info * Name: The Shark, Jaws, Bruce, Brucette, Brucetta, Vengeance * Age: 12 * Length: 25 feet (7.6 meters) * Weight: 3 tons * Location: Amity Island * Species: Great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Appearance Jaws is a particularly large great white shark, being around 25 feet long and weighing about three tons (or roughly 6,000 pounds). For comparison, the average female great white (the female of the species being larger) is about 15 or 16 feet long and weighs about 1,200 to 1,700 pounds. Powers and Abilities * Superior strength - Jaws is not only larger than a typical great white shark, but is a great deal stronger. The shark bit through a leader on a fishing line that was made of steel piano wire, and smashed the hull of the fishing boat, the Orca. * Superior intelligence - This shark is also more intelligent than the average shark, luring its pursuers into open water, where it would have the advantage, and working to disable to boat, keeping the humans from easily escaping. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Universal characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants